Fleeting Memories
by Alta Grey
Summary: A dream is just a dream, fleeting, and fades with the sun rise.
1. Chapter 1

Fleeting Memories: A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Fanfiction created by Alta Grey.

Chapter 1 A day to remember:

Fai:

An inkling of a thought keeps repeating in my mind, even now as I dream, what do I truly want? In my dream I see a woman as beautiful as the starry night sky in winter. Her hair is pitch black and long, I know this woman very well. She is smiling at me but her eyes look like mine. Deep inside they hold a sad underlying truth to them and because of that she seems distant. A tear falls from her eye and my heart begins to break from this sight. 'I don't want you to be sad at all' is what I want to say to her. I want to reassure her that everything will be alright even though I don't know myself. I just want you to be _happy_ Corinne.

"Fai wake up" said Syaoran as he yanked the curtains open to let the morning light flood through. I grip at my forehead at the onset of a massive headache. I quickly ignore it and wear my smile like a well worn piece of jewelry.

"Good morning Syaoran. What has you up so early?" I asked him.

"We have to move to the next world today. We may not have found a feather in this world but I'm certain we'll find one in the next world. I don't want to linger in a place more than is necessary." He replied.

"oooooo you sound like you're getting older Syaoran. Although I respect your way of thinking." I said to him giving him a well deserved and genuine smile.

"Were is Kuro and the princess?" I pondered.

"Packing you should do the same, we'll leave in twenty minutes."

Poor Syaoran, He has been so tough to everyone lately. I wonder if he is getting frustrated about Sakura. Who can blame him? I can't imagine how terrible he must feel when she can't remember him.

I packed my bags without any effort. No matter what I think about I just can't keep her out of my head. _Corrine_ , her name it feels so real on my tongue and in my heart. I feel like either in the distant past or in the distant future, I was or will be with her. God, she is so special and dear to me. Every morsel about her is mine and mine to share with the world. Don't you see universe?! This is my life and the one woman I spend it with! Don't get your head all screwed up Fai. Who are you kidding? It was just a stupid dream. Ugh, I'm so childish I can't stand it.

We take a quick last walk through the city in hopes that we will catch another feather somewhere. One minute until the next world. _A dream is just a dream, fleeting, and fades with the sun rise,_ I thought to myself. Until the door of a near by shop flung open and I heard it for the first time.

"Wait!" She beckoned. My world had suddenly overflowed with joy unlike I had ever felt.

"Fai? You can't be serious? She is just some stranger we have to go" replied Kurogane.

"You don't understand, she is everything I have been waiting for."

Ten seconds until the next world. Come on, you are so close! Just a few more strides a jump maybe and you will make it for sure! That's it leap into my arms I'll catch you! She outstretched her arm in desperation. I gladly took it and yanked her inside with us. No sooner we were traveling to the next world.

"What the hell was that?! Have you gone completely insane?" Exclaimed Kuro. Princess Sakura just laughed at his snarky remark. I didn't or couldn't listen to them, in front of me was the sun shining bright in my eyes. I couldn't turn her away and I don't intend on letting go.

"Corrine." I said to her.

"Hello Fai."

End ch 1, …ch 2 coming soon! J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 hope and winter:

Corrine:

Out of everything I have been through in my life I never thought I would see him again. I know I have to ease into it again and wait for you to really get used to me but I don't mind. I'll wait as long as I have to for you. I promise I won't screw up again. And now when I finally meet your eyes again I am hopeful for the first time in what seems like forever. I have missed you so much. To other worlds and back that's what we promised right? But can that really be the extent of our love? You poor thing, Fai you have no idea who I am yet look at you awestruck. A dream shouldn't be the falling gavel in something as fragile as love.

Just look at your friends, I can tell by their faces they don't want anything to do with me. To them I must be a strange burden. I don't want that kind of feeling ever again. Dammit this is my only second chance! Don't you see Fai? I don't want history to repeat itself! I feel like I might explode with all of these emotions but I can't lose my cool, not now.

"Hello Fai" I said to him. Look at you looking like a lost puppy. What have I become to you? Some ray of hope? Something in me was dreading that, but overall I am glad that I can be your beacon. Mokona stated that we were now in the next world.

I looked around at the scenery around me. We were in the middle of a lush forest with various wild birds chirping and singing about amongst the tree canopies. As I gawked at this new world I grasped for my lovers hand. It was so warm and strong compared to mine. I always have cold and weak hands. I gripped his hand a little tighter so that my hand would warm up and feel a little less numb. He smiled at this. No matter how many times I see him smile I will never get enough of it.

With a swift move Kurogane separated us with the sheath of his sword.

"Who are you?" He said sternly with the furrowing of his brow and a tight grip on the sword.

"Now now Kuro-pu, is this really necessary? I trust her so isn't that enough for you to trust her as well?" Fai interjected. I nodded my head agreeing with him and raised my hands so that he knew I was no threat to him or anyone in his group. Reluctantly he lowered his sword and corrected Fai for calling him by the improper name. Kurogane introduced himself and still looked at me with a stern look. I imagine it will take some time before he warms up to me. Sakura was shocked and skeptical at first but she warmed up the fastest (beside Fai of course). Syaoran also followed Sakura's instincts and welcomed me. Mokona was elated about me and jumped onto my shoulder. She exclaimed of how I looked just like her master Yuuko back at her home. I couldn't help but feel giddy about them all.

We as a new-found group began to walk together about of the thick forest. I sensed something in the air as we walked. A chill was moving through the trees and the pounding of distant thunder ringed throughout the land. We walked and walked not once did we encounter a house or any sign of civilization. I could feel the cold in my lungs as I breathed in this winter's air. I remember Fai and me in Celes enjoying the iciness of our world. This feeling now brings back so many memories, too many in fact. For a moment I stop overwhelmed by my memories. My vision went glassy and my throat clenched and stung. Tear streamed down my eyes and Fai noticed that I wasn't keeping up with the group.

Please don't look back at me. Keep walking you don't deserve me. I am your bittersweet curse unworthy of your efforts. I will only bring you despair and destruction. Everyone in the group stopped walking.

"What is wrong my dear?" Fai said to me gently just as snow began to fall. That short sentence was just like the snow itself fragile and so sincere. Fai stood near me reflecting the pain in his eyes that I was feeling. I staggered back away from him. You can't be with me, I'll destroy you in the end. If you think it is worth the risk I am telling you do not be such a fool! I don't know if my shaking was from the cold or from my extreme sadness. I love you more than I could ever put into words or actions however, I do not want to see you desecrated in the end.

Fai wiped the tears from my eyes and wrapped me in his warm embrace. I could smell his essence in his famed cloak. The clothing of a wizard with great power. This is too much for me bear. I might go insane from these memories flashing like cruel lightning in my mind.

"Whatever your tears are for it is all in vain now. This is a new world and a perfect place to begin once again, my love." His words took my breath away and made my heart warm like a crackling fire. I returned his embrace and turned him around so that he was the last person in the group. I said nothing but I felt like I had no need for words. I let go of him, straightened up my back and walked heavily. Purpose I must have purpose. Fai is right this is the time more than ever to create a new life for myself and for him as well. I got so immersed in my feelings that I didn't know I had passed the group. I was only a few feet in front of them. The light blanket of snow crunched under my feet.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Fai. Half an hour went by and Mokona was complaining of hunger and when exactly we were going to escape this dreaded forest. The snow was beginning to soak into my shoes and my feet were cold and wet. I could go into hypothermia any second now. Not to mention the poor Sakura, she must be so cold. I was used to being cold and so was Fai. We know how to handle it. We need to find shelter soon.

"We are all hungry Mokona. Just a little longer and we'll be out of this forest and into a warm bed." Assured Syaoran.

For a second I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but in the middle of the forest I saw a lodge in the distance.

"Look everyone! A house!" I called out to them.

"You don't have to tell me twice, woman." Kurogane said nudging me as he passed. I thought nothing of this rude gesture, it is just the hunger getting to him.

Knock knock knock went Fai on the large wooden door. A man answered the door, he was tall and quite burly looking. Mokona smelled food and darted for the kitchen. The man was shocked for a minute at the strange creature but shrugged it off and let us into his abode anyway.

"Thank you sir" I said to him. We left our shoes at the fireplace to dry. We all filled our stomachs with hot beef stew and mashed potatoes. It was savory and nothing less than delicious.

"Thank you mister! That was the best meal I've had in ages!" exclaimed Mokona whilst patting her full stomach.

"That's just the hunger talking" I said. Mokona pouted, rubbed her ears and whined "Fai, is being mean to me!"

"Aww my poor Mokona. Come here. You know she was only teasing you. And that's Mrs. Corrine to you." Fai smiled back at Mokona as he cradled her in his arms.

"Mrs? You guys don't even have rings." Retorted a sleepy Mokona.

"That is true! How very observant of you Mokona, we will have to have some made again. Oh did I say again? I didn't mean that. I must be tired from out trek over here." Said Fai.

"What brings you here? Are you travelers? Performers maybe?" asked Ronald the man who had welcomed us into his home.

"We're travelers of the sort. My I use your spare room?" answered Syaoran carrying an exhausted yet fast asleep Princess Sakura.

"Yes of course" said the Ronald and he directed him to a spare room.

I rested my head on Fai's shoulder, I never thought I'd be doing this again. He returned the favor by resting his head against mine. Syaoran stayed with the Princess every night, as if to guard her and watch her while she slept. He reminds me of a lonely man savoring cherry blossoms, because if he didn't the blossoms would be gone before he knew it.

Kurogane grew tired of our conversation and went off to his spare room.

"Thank you so much for letting us in, Ronald. I wish you well sleep tonight." Said Fai as he cradled a sleeping Monoka in his arms. I rose from my chair, Bowed to Ronald and then followed Fai's heels down the hall to our spare room. In our room above the dresser was a photograph of a woman who looked to be in her thirties, and a young girl about the age of ten. Two candles were in front of the dust caked photograph. Poor Ronald he must've lost them.

Sleeping next to Fai was more nostalgic than I ever thought it would be. I was the last to fall asleep. Maybe I'm just like Syaoran? Not wanting this peaceful moment in time to pass. Or at least not have it squandered by sleep. None the less I must sleep for tomorrow is another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Snow Witch

I woke with the sunlight. Fai was still sleeping soundly with little Mokona sleeping on his chest like a cat. I managed to sneak out of our room without waking them. I smelled the sweet aroma of cooking bacon and various other breakfast foods. Syaoran and the Princess were already awake and cooking. They probably feel obligated to do such things for us. Not in my mind. _Just rest you two, you're both so young you don't have to grow up so fast_ is what I want to say to them but it's not my position to.

"Food!" was heard from Mokona as a type of pleading from Fai to open the door. Well so much for being quiet.

"Food. Food. Food. Bacon. Bacon. Bacon. Fooood!" she said as she pranced down the staircase and into the kitchen.

"Shut up already Mokona! Thanks for waking me up you twit brain!" moaned Kurogane opening his door.

"Good morning." Said Fai as he gave me a sweet peck on the cheek. Look at us being a family. Part of me was sick about this realization and the other part of me didn't want to let go of it. Ronald woke soon after and joined us for breakfast. To be strictly honest he looked like he went through Hell. I wonder what has been bothering him.

After breakfast was finished we had planned to go out exploring and searching for a feather. Just as everyone had repacked and nearly started to head out the door, Ronald spoke up,

"Please wait. My wife and daughter were taken by a local legend here. T-they were taken by the Snow Witch. A-and it's not just me other families have been ravaged by her as well. She is just so powerful and no one ever knows why she takes our wives and children. She lives on the outer banks of the river twenty miles out from here. It's been five years since I've seen them. I've never been the same since they were abducted. I've tried and tried many times to reconcile with her but nothing seems to get through to her. Every year she tortures us with snow and ice. We can barely eat. You wanted to search for something magical in this land then the Snow Witch would most likely be your best bet. Will you help me out?"

Everyone was shocked at first but we accepted his offer. I felt sorry for Ronald yet I was happy for Sakura because she was going to get a feather back and she'd be that much closer to remembering who Syaoran was and then they could go home. What if they don't find them all? Will Sakura ever be able to go back to normal? These were questions I had reserved for a higher power than my own. I don't know where to look for them. I don't know if I can even help them in their pitiful state. All I want is for them to lead a happy life free from worry and grief like I had. Then again that's just me being overly optimistic. Of course life is going to be rough. From the moment you're born all you face is hardship, that's what I've learned from life. Weather being able to overcome those hardships and look past them and gather the good memories is another matter entirely.

I took us a long time to get to the Witch's lair. God, that sound so cliché. A lair of all places. We were ready for a fight. We entered what looked like a cavern sitting quaintly next to a rushing river. The river reminded me of my emotions as we walked deeper and deeper into the cavern. I can't think straight but why? Why am I so overcome with this nervousness and such unease? What could possibly go wrong? Just get the damn feather and get out already. That's it easy as pie! It was dark and damp. We all huddled together in a tight formation walking together and not wavering to one side or another as not to lose each other.

The cavern twisted and turned and moaned like a living creature. We reached a large passageway with one door. We opened it to find the Witch lounging about. I was shocked and it was as if I were looking myself in the mirror. This "witch" looked just like me. I could tell everyone was equally shocked if not more.

"Hello my dear travelers. I have waited many a century to meet you." She said as she stood to greet us. We must have all looked exceedingly perplexed by her words because she chuckled at us. She was strikingly beautiful just as I too am although I don't like to admit. I could sense a certain pain reflected in her eyes. Maybe she felt pity for me. I know exactly why she was like this also. I can't bear to think about it any longer.

"Corrine, you're such a poor soul. Why do you tempt Fai with your wishing's of an unfruitful future? You know above all else the dead cannot be brought back to life." She stated. Everyone was quite confused at this. I tightened my grip in fists, not now please just let me enjoy it a little longer. I beg of you! I don't want this to end. It's been so long. I just want to keep Fai in my life forever.

"What are you talking about? We met Corrine a week ago. And I had a dream of her. I trusted my instincts and took advantage of an opportune moment. That is all. No one has to die for the sake of love." Fai interjected.

"You are mistaken, the Corrine you see before you is already long dead and has been for many years." The witch's words brought tears to my eyes.

"Surely you must be joking, look at her here in the flesh, breathing, and talking with us. No dead man could do such things."

"See the truth for yourself." Said the Snow Witch.

"Corrine, this can't be true. She's a lunatic. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"No Fai you don't know what you're talking about I'm afraid. She's right." I said with my voice pained. I pulled back my hair to reveal a mark on my back. A tattoo of sorts. It was the tattoo that Fai had given up to the Time Witch Yuuko at the beginning of his journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a time to remember.

Fai:

I couldn't believe my eyes. The love of my life standing before me with one of my most prized possessions, my powers. She looked, to say the very least, hysterical. Doubled over, exposed, vulnerable, sobbing is how I would describe it. Why? She had no reason to be making this kind of scene. The Corrine I had known was now far gone. Just when I had thought things were going alright this happens. What can I do for you my love that would make you any better? Please let me help you.

"Since you seem to be incapacitated at the moment would you like me to use a spell on your guests to show them what has led you to this point Corrine?" the Snow Witch suggested.

Through her muffled sobs she agreed to the witch's suggestion. The witch raised her hand and the room had morphed and melted into a place I thought I would never see again. It was the very place I had been running from, Celes. It took my breath away and made every nerve in my body rattle with fear. Where is Ashura? Most certainly by now he has awoken from the slumber I encased him in. I turned on my heel and grabbed Mokona forcefully.

"Transport us now! Anywhere I don't care where to just anywhere far away from here." I was extremely desperate to be rid of this place forever. But just then Corrine had spoken.

"Yui. You have no reason to fear this Celes. This Celes is quite similar to the one you grew up in however it is not the exact same one. Please you must know why we cannot be together anymore. I beg of you just endure what I am about to show you. The rest of you as well, my dear friends, I wish I could have spent more time with you all but I was only prolonging the inevitable. I will miss you greatly, however you must endure the events leading up to my death." I was perplexed by her words and afraid of what they might've meant. How did she know my real name? And why was she talking about her death? She was right in front of me flesh and bone and blood. No dead person could be reanimated.

A girl came in the room and she resembled Chii to a T. I was elated to see her and she was the same with me. However I knew that the relationship I had with her before I went on this excursion was not the same to what it is right now. Corrine turned to Chii and looked to be terrified, happy, sorrowful, and melancholic all at the same time.

"Oh my God. H-h-hello there i-i-I don't even know your name. I never even had time to name you. Dammit what kind of mother am I who cannot even name her child? But what matters now is that I'm here right? I love you my little girl. Do you know who I−"

"Daddy!" Chii said completely ignoring Corrine running straight through her as if she were a ghost and ran to me and hugged me very tightly. Everyone was shocked by what was happening even I have to admit it I was shocked. So in this version of Celes I had a child with Corrine. Part of me was very happy and the other part knew that it wasn't my reality but I just had to keep playing along with it.

"Daddy? Where have you been all this time and who are all these people with you?" She was referring to Syaoran, Sakura, Kuro-pu, and Mokona. She can see them too?

"Hi baby girl. Oh how I have longed to see you. Look at you your hair is as long as mine. You are so beautiful. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." Corrine was running her fingers through our daughter's hair with such sorrow in her voice and in her actions. Corrine knew that Chii couldn't see her. It made even me the coldest of persons cry like a little baby and clutch my daughter close to my chest. This just made nearly everyone cry, with the exception of Kurogane although you could still see his sympathy reflected in his eyes. It was almost as if my heart knew what had happened to Corrine but my brain couldn't figure it out.

"Daddy why are you crying? Is it about Mommy?" she said to me. I wiped my tears and put on a strong face for her.

"Yes Chii I'm sorry." I gave her one of my fake smiles.

"You know daddy, I miss her too. I miss her so much! All my classmates talk about how their mom's make them delicious food and read them bed time stories while I just sit and listen. You had all the money in the world daddy why couldn't you fix mommy?" with that I was sure my heart was dying. I couldn't answer her because she was fading in my arms. I grasped at the air in a feeble attempt to gain her back. Corrine placed her hand on my cheek and told me that it was just a memory and that more were coming.

The room melted once again and a younger looking Corrine came in. This must've been when we were in our late teens. The younger Corrine walked up to me and sat next to me. She was warm and it felt so natural to have her by my side. "I know that Warlocks and Princesses are forbidden to be together but I guess you could say I'm just too stubborn for that ridiculous rule Fai." She looked into my eyes and kissed me. I remember now this was our first kiss. I closed my eyes to savor it but in a flash it was gone.

Two years had passed and she was now 20 years old. She would secretly come to the Warlocks quarters at night to spend time with me each and every day for the past two years. She tentatively opened my door in the wee hours of the morning and gave me a farewell kiss. Suddenly she was yanked away from me violently. My fears were confirmed. It was her father Ashura. He had her by the hair and was slapping her face and thrashing her about. With each blow she would whimper.

"You think I wouldn't find out about this? Corrine you are about to become the Queen of Celes and you go and break my rules just to be in the petty spat of love? A queen must uphold the rules and become the prime example of excellence to her country not acting like a fool and loving wretched Warlocks." I could feel the anger spouting within me.

"Stop it! You can't deprive her of being human! Don't you dare hit her again or I swear you will regret it!" I held a clenched fist in the air ready to strike him.

"Stop!" said Corrine her lip busted and bleeding tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Father I should have never disobeyed you. It will never happen again." She pleaded with him. I understand she is sacrificing herself to save me, how noble of you.

King Ashura let go of his daughter and reluctantly walked off down the large open hall to the king's quarters. That was the last I had seen of my love that night. Weeks had passed since then and she had now officially become the Queen of Celes. Ashura signed a contract that would dethrone him and allow for the ascension of his daughter to be the ruler. It's a big burden to carry when the weight of an entire country was in your hands. I stayed the Warlock of Celes and nothing that Ashura could do would take me away from Corrine now.

One night I had gone to her in her chambers and she was visibly upset. I went to her to see what was wrong. I tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped her tears.

"You can tell me anything you know that." Said to her allowing myself to sit next to her. She gave me a weakened smile and said,

"I don't know how to run a country Fai. I'm so scared. The people all rely on me for comfort. I'm not God. I don't know how to fix these people's financial problems or their hunger." I took her hand in mine and reassured her.

"You're right you're not God. You're just Corrine but I'm sure that you have the heart to care for these people. Your people. They put their faith in you because they trust you not because they are condemning you."

"Perhaps you are right Fai. But I have another concern."

"What is it my love?"

"I am a queen with no king. Would you be my king Fai?" I was elated at her question and embraced her.

"I guess that's a yes?" she asked me. I nodded and kissed her.

A year had passed and we were well into our rule. We were not malicious like her father yet even we had rules. The people of Celes loved us dearly. And in return we loved and respected them. It was a normal snowy morning when I received the news. I had just come back from practicing my magic and studying new ways of magic when I saw Corrine in our room lying in bed. This was nothing to the untrained eye but usually she would be out of bed and mingling with the public by now. Was she sick? I rushed to her side and held her hand.

"Corrine are you alright? Are you hurt? I can summon a doctor here at once." I said to her.

"No Fai. This is no disease." Confused as I was I asked her, "Well then if it's not a disease then what is it?"

She smiled wide from ear to ear and got close to me and said, "A baby." She giggled a bit and I gawked at her for a moment. Did my ears hear her correctly? I was going to be a father? A smile crept up on my face and I kissed her I kissed her stomach as well. Nothing could ever take me down from my perch now. I was the happiest man in the world.

Months went by and Corrine grew unsatisfied with our castle. Her stomach was heavy with our soon to be born child. I would fetch her the moon if she asked. I confronted her with her dissatisfaction. She said that she wanted to live as a normal citizen without all the riches and gifts. She had the mind of a simpleton and I admired that. We moved to a somewhat remote part of the country. The people of Celes did not take our decision lightly. They were confused about a noble like her wanting to sympathize with her people. I let them be however. There was no time to explain my wife to them.

The same day we moved into our new and humble home Corrine had gone into labor. I was able to fetch a local midwife who was kind enough to help us. I was lucky to get the midwife here. A severe blizzard wake snapping at my heels. The storm was intense but it was the last thing on my mind. Corrine and my child were all I cared about. Hours passed and I was terrified. I could hear Corrine's pained screams from every part of the house. I was angry because I couldn't help her. The midwife ordered me to stay outside of the room but that was an order that I couldn't obey. I barged in the room and I grew even more horrified almost to the point of getting sick. Corrine looked just as horrible as she sounded. She was drenched in sweat and she was bleeding. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach and I reached for her hand.

"I told you this is women's work my King please leave!" beckoned the midwife.

"I'm am truly sorry but I cannot heed your words I love her too much to abandon her." I retorted.

"Hi there my brave Warlock. I'm sorry. I know I'm scaring you to death but it'll be over soo− "I smiled at her first statement but frowned at how her sentence had ended. She was interrupted by a scream. One like I had never heard before. She held onto my hand for dear life and in return so did I. I put her tensed knuckles to my forehead, closed my eyes, and desperately but silently prayed. This continued gradually getting worse for what seemed like an eternity. I knew it had just been hours but my mind registered it as forever. She kept bleeding and bleeding and I had a feeling from how the midwife looked that such a thing wasn't normal. My beloved wife looked like a warzone. I begged and pleaded with Corrine to let me get some doctors from the castle so that they could somehow ease her. Just as stubborn as ever she wouldn't let me leave her. She talked to me briefly and explained that she wanted to live a citizen's life. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more of this torture I heard a wail.

Just like that it was over. Tears fell from my eyes and I knew our child had been born. She was so tiny and helpless. I loved her more than anything in the world alongside my wife. They were the two people I lived for and I swore to myself that I would make them the happiest people alive. For the first time I held our daughter in my hands. The midwife watched me carefully and made sure I was holding her correctly. I turned to Corrine to apologize for being the first to hold our daughter and her eyes were closed. At first I thought nothing of it. She was resting I thought. She had put up a beyond well enough fight to rest. I swayed our daughter in my arms and thought for a few minutes, Chii came to mind. I told our daughter her name and went over to Corrine and held her hand. It still had warmth to it.

"Corrine, look. This is Chii. I'm sorry that I was the first to hold her and name her but I didn't want to wake you. Look she is so fragile. Oh what a strong little grip she has. Corrine please wake up. I don't want you to miss our daugh−" I was fooling myself. Something in me knew that she would never be able to see our daughter. She had passed away in the time it took me to rise from my seat and receive Chii. I was overcome with greif. Like I was being covered with snow from the blizzard. For an hour after her death I pleaded with a God who had forsaken me. It was useless nothing could bring Corrine back to me and our newborn daughter.

One thought came to mind as I lost my voice from weeping. I should have followed the King's rules and never fallen in love with Corrine. Maybe now she would be alive if I hadn't broken the rules. I was still in dark despair when the memory ended. Syaoran and everyone else tried to console me but it was no use. Nothing could take away the pain I felt. It was real. The fleeting memories I felt were real no one could convince me that they never happened. With a pained tone I whispered her beautiful name, Corrine.

Author's note: final chapter coming soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fleeting Memories (this is the final chapter.)

Fai:

She was the one who stopped my crying, not Syaoran or anyone else. To be honest not even our daughter standing before us could quell my sorrow. Corrine herself was vulnerable and weak in the knees with her own grief. I wanted so badly to hold her hand or to cup her cheek in my palm. Her body was like a vapor, present but unable to feel her warmth.

I tried to calm myself to listen to her. She apologized for what I had seen and also for what I was about to see.

"What? There's more? What could've possibly happ—̋ I interjected.

Once again all of us were back in Celes country, in my castle. Corrine and Chii however had disappeared from this reality. Syaoran, Kurogane, Princess Sakura, and Mokona were all watching me. I hope they weren't worried even though I was worried myself. My father-in-law entered the room with his cold and piercing eyes.

"Wizard." He said, it doesn't surprise me how he didn't call me by my name.

"Yes Ashura?" I asked.

"You may be king but you do not have the authority to call me by my name. I have come on a rare occasion to speak with you today. My granddaughter, I ask that you spend time with her. She doesn't even know what your face looks like." He said.

"I don't know if I can face her after all these years. Why start now?"

"Why not?" Ashura said. "Even the vilest of fathers have the gall to approach their daughters." He continued.

"I will try but just once."

"My daughter's death was not your fault Fai. It was simply fates' current sweeping her off her feet." These words from him surprised me. In all my years I would've bet that I would never hear such kind words from him of all people. He left the room on that note. I grew increasingly nervous with each breath and seemingly on the verge of psychosis. I kept muttering to myself, 'No. no. no. no. What if she looks too much like Corrine? What if I choke up and can't speak to her. What am I going to do?'

Just then a more than familiar voice called out to me softly. It was Corrine's voice. _I will always be with you_ , she said. Something in me knew it was really her. I could hear her, my daughter.

"Hello my name is Chii. Is it okay if I call you daddy?" She was beautiful with her long blonde hair the same length as her mothers. I loved her so much but I couldn't say have to gall to say it. Maybe just maybe she'll see it in my eyes and in the way I hugged her now. However just then she said something strange to me,

"Daddy. Why?" her neck went limp and I caught her.

"Wh- what's wrong baby?"

That's when I saw blood and her chest impaled by a large ice spear. It was my magic. I never thought that my heart could break further but it did. Chii closed her eyes and died in my arms. Above all else I was angry at myself for letting my grief cloud my judgement for all these years. I wanted to spend time with my daughter that now I couldn't get back. No kind of magic however powerful could bring back the dead. I removed the spear from her body and lay her down on the cold floor. I brushed her hair from her face and just took in the peaceful look on her face. I knew that her death was not painless and that she was undoubtedly terrified of me.

"I am so sorry my little one" Was all I could muster to say.

I heard a voice this time the same one from before, Corrine's. She was angry and distraught with me. _I told you I would always be with you! What have you done?! She was our daughter!_ The voice screamed. An image of Corrine appeared before me as the voice spoke.

"Look at me! I am real! All you ever had to do was move on! You stubborn Fai! You couldn't let me pass you by!" she slapped me across the face. I thought in all the years I had known Corrine that she would never hit me. It was ironic that in her death she would have this resentment for me now but I don't blame her for it. My sins have far outweighed the good things I have had or done in my petty and selfish life.

The room began to get colder and colder with each breath I took and I knew it was Corrine's doing. She had half of my powers within her locked away for safe keeping. Thousands of ice spears circled me with Corrine controlling them. She stood above me and I felt unworthy to look at her. She raised my chin with her hand and spoke.

"I still love you. Maybe we can see each other again in the next life my love. And after this nightmare is over you can start again." With the last word the spears converged into one and impaled me through the heart. It was a quick and merciful death, one that I didn't deserve yet she gave it to me anyway. I gasped and awoke in the snow witchs' cave with my friends standing above me their faces washed with worry.

" I'm back from the dead I see?" I joked with them.

Sakura was relieved and hugged me tightly. Mokona took pleasure in bouncing on my head and shoulders and shouting he's alive he's alive! I chuckled like I always do except only this one was a real laugh. It felt nice to experience such happiness after all the grief. No one was in the cave except my group.

"Where's Corrine and the Snow Witch?" I asked them and they looked at me like I was talking nonsense.

"What are you talking about Fai? Did you bump your head when you fell or something?" said Sakura.

"No he's just delusional." Retorted Kurogane. Always eager to poke fun at me huh?

"Then what about the townspeople and Ronald?" I asked them. Again I was wrong there was no town in the area, only a tundra of snow and thick forests. I looked to the back of the cave where Corrine and the Snow Witch were and on an altar I could just make out the shape of a crown fit for an ice queen. I smiled at it thinking of Corrine bitter-sweetly. From my experiences I know now that I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me and I should care about my friends and look after them and help them in any way I can. Thank you my love for making me realize the castle that was right under my nose all this time. And with this thought, _I say Farewell to my fleeting memories_.


End file.
